Recalling Misery
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: I underestimated you Naruto. I always believed that you would love me for an eternity. When the days pass as I recall that stary night when I thought you were going to confess. Who would of thought that night would be the night you left me. Sakura Pov.


HI. This is my first one shot. So tell me what you think. I'm personally a Sakura x Naruto fan so this is a bit different then what I usually write. Well hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto.

August 10, 2015

This cherry blossom tree has a special connection to me. It's not because my name is Sakura, but this tree is the root and soul of myself. The soft gentle petals describe my inner self. Even though I am strong and determined I have flaws like the tree at winter.

I lay down under the tree with the wind and stars accompanying me. The pink petals dance with the breeze while the stars twinkle. When I was younger I tried to count the petals, but I never succeded. I recall laughing at myself thinking that this is how may years that I will spend with Naruto- countless. I close my eyes and a single tear slip out. Oh how wrong was I.

August 10, 2010

"I'm so tired Sakura!" Naruto whined to me as we enter Konoha's gates. "Naruto we could of camped out for the night it's already dark." The street lights guided our way through the streets. "We could of Sakura, but I actually have something to do in the morning." I noded my head as I was too tired to ask any questions. I glance over at Naruto as we walked in silence. He looked over at me and I quickly looked away. He then grabed my hand sending electrical waves through my body. My face burn as he silently lead the way.

Is he going to confess? That's the only logical explanation for why he is holding my hand. I know this is hard to believe, but I actually love him. Even though I don't show it, and I certainly don't let Naruto love me. My love is passionate like fire. It's growing stronger everyday.

Naruto reach to a halt and I smiled at the cherry blossom tree next to us. We are in a clearing in the forest and the cherry blossom tree is in the middle of it Naruto and I discovered this tree years ago. We were trying to find a worthy training area, and we stumbled across this clearing.

We spend our time training in the empty space, and relaxing under the tree. Nobody knows this, but I secretly come here without Naruto and admire the petals. I like to count them pretending each petal is a year that Naruto and I will spend with each other.

Naruto let go of my hand bringing me back to reality. "Sakura I have something to tell you." My smile disappeared from the tone of his voice. "What's the matter Naruto?" I tried reading his eyes. He glance at the tree then at me."Sakura I plan on confessing to Hinata tomorrow."

A thousand needles pierce my heart. I took a step back. "Naruto.. I thought you love me." I blink rapidly holding my tears. He took a step closer. "Sakura I loved you. I loved you so much to the point when you kept on denying me it wounded me. However, I been noticing Hinata's attempt to talk to me. So I been talking to her for a while and let me just say the more time I spend with her the more I'm falling in love."

I couldn't keep my tears in. "Then don't mislead me Naruto! You didn't have to come here holding my hand. I honestly thought you were going to confess to me!" I sob out the words. Naruto rush to my side and hugged me. "Naruto I love you! I'm sorry I always denied you. I am too stubborn to realize my own feelings." I slowly return to hug.

We stayed in this position to what seems like an eternity. Naruto was the first one to make a move. "Don't cry over me Sakura." He pulled away from me. "You will always be in a special place in my heart." His smile melted my heart. "Yeah, but I can't have it though." I wipe the tears away.

I smile weakly. "I know it wouldn't be fair if I didn't let Hinata have you. You deserve someone like her. I appreciate it that your telling me this. Now go and visit Hinata now. Tell her that you love her. She always loved you, so you never know- she might love someone else."

Naruto reach out to grab my hand, but I pulled back. "Naruto just go." He turn and walked away. He looked back and smiled. A single tear shined out of his eyes. It must be hard on him too, since I was his first love. He gave me one last smiled and disappeared into the night.

I collapse onto the cool earth. I let my tears form a river.

August 10, 2015

I let the single tear run down my cheek. I know I shouldn't dwell on the past. So today I decided is the last day that I will visit our tree.


End file.
